Oneshot Pillow Fight: After
by Zanka
Summary: Is it really a good idea to play a pillow-fight game during your school trip? Well, it won't end smoothly, at least...  TMGS1 fanfiction, Suzuka Kazuma x heroine


****_author note:_

_okay...this is my first fanfiction at ffn :D  
>soo...since I'm in love with Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side, I'm trying to make some ffs, especially about Kazuma-kun, because he's my favorite XD<em>

_and well, since english is not my primary language, there's maybe grammatical mistakes, but I tried to minimize it as much as possible, well, at least I think even though some are grammatically wrong, you can still understand it easily (I hope)...  
><em>

_I would appreciate any comments :D _

_okay then...enjoy :D_

_(oh yeah, btw I named the heroine as 'Mizukawa Ise' (it's hard not to mention a name D: ) _

**Pillow Fight: After**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<br>Fan Fiction Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side First Love Plus © sacchan_magician (Zanka) 2012

ときめきメモリアルGirl's Side 1st Love Plus ™ is copyrighted © 2009 Konami Digital Entertainment

All Rights Reserved.

* * *

><p>"The teacher's coming! Hurry up and hide, guys!"<p>

Suzuka Kazuma could hear a voice announcing the upcoming danger. He didn't even bother to think who's voice is that, the only thing matters for the moment was to find a place to hide quickly, before the teachers' coming to their room.

In a matter of second, he decided to jump into his futon, and waited there, pretending to be asleep. In his current state, he could hear rustling voices around him—his friends were still looking for a good place to hide within the darkness of the room.

Kazuma sighed. This whole mess happened because a certain someone saying a silly idea about doing a pillow-fight. He had to admit that he's interested in joining, though. But then, when they're about to start the game, two girls arrived at their room—it's not like they're the only girls who went to the boys' room, but when he realized who came into their room at that time, Kazuma was astonished for a while.

It was _her_. Apparently, she came with her friend—the noisy girl, Fujii from Cheerleading Club—because they heard noises from boys' room.

The only guy who saw them coming –aside of himself—was only Kijyo Madoka, the dark-skinned guy with purple hair, who was a kind of pal to him.

He could remember how Kijyo smiled brightly at their arrival, how he greet her first before he could even say anything. This made him felt a sharp stabbed feeling at his heart: jealousy—though he would never admit it. Then, when finally he could talk to her, another disaster approached.

Before he fully understood what happened, they ended up playing a 2-vs-2 pillow-fight game: Fujii and Kijyo, versus him and her. But of course, the game ended when Himuro-sensei's voice suddenly echoed through the corridor, resulting the whole room turned chaos, which leaded him into this situation.

His train of thought stopped, when someone suddenly entered his futon.

"_The heck? Didn't they know someone's already here first?_" he thought, annoyed by the presence of this unknown intruder. But then, the intruder seemed to realize that there's someone there first, and gasped rather loudly.

Kazuma almost got a heart attack when he heard the gasp. That voice just now…it's unbelievably familiar to him.

"_N…no way…it…it's her?_"

Not even in his wildest dream, he had a thought of her and him being this close, especially not under a futon!

Then, when the footsteps of the teacher who came to check the room forced them to get closer, Kazuma's heartbeat became so fast, that he swore he could hear his own heartbeat clearly within this silence. Not a single soul in the room dared to make any voice, so the only voices around him were just his own heartbeat and their heavy breath.

"_C…calm down…you can't be sure that this is her…it might be another person…what kind of coincidence it is, if this is really her anyway?_" Kazuma tried to calm himself. But it was a hard task, considering how suffocating the air under the futon was. Not to mention, he had to share the small amount of air to the person next to him.

At this situation, he himself, tried not to breathe too much. If he breathes now, he would sniff the scent of the person's hair next to him. He already sniffed the hair of this person accidentally moments before, and –although he didn't want to admit it—it smells like her usual shampoo, he spent much enough time with her for him to memorize that scent.

Right after that, he didn't want to breathe too much anymore. What if it's her? He would die right away of heart failure if it's really her.

Within the silence, he could hear the footsteps of the teacher, really close to his futon. He reflexively pulled the unknown person closer, so the teacher would think that there's only one person there. He didn't know what's gotten into him—he almost embraced this person.

"_What if this is really her…? In this kind of situation…this is…_"

After some minutes—which feels like a year—finally Kazuma heard someone's voice.

"Okay, I think it's safe now!" The voice said, followed by the lights turned on.

"_Finally…_" Kazuma relieved. Much to his dismay, he didn't even know what he wanted to do anymore. Half of his mind wanted him to keep his position, yet the other half—the saner one—forced him to get out of this situation immediately. At last, the saner part won the inner fight. He crawled out of his futon and breathed heavily, tried to fill his lungs with as much air as possible.

Then his heart once again skipped a beat when he realized that _he was right_. She's crawling out of the same futon as him, not so long after he did.

"Kazuma-kun!" she said, shocked by his presence.

"I…Ise...Y...you…" Kazuma could barely talk as a response.

"_It was really her!_" He tried very hard to prevent crimson color flushing at his face. "What are you doing? This is so sudden…" he continued with a very low voice, almost just a whisper.

"…so…the person just now was…" she muttered, her cheek turned pink.

"H…huh?"

"Umm…nothing! Well…I think I should go back to my room now! Let's go, Natsumi-san!" she said immediately, almost dragging Fujii—who was grinning ear to ear at her friend's attitude.

Kazuma breathed heavily once again. This time, he did so to calm his mind—which went havoc, thanks to a certain girl.

He didn't even recognize that Kijyo had already stood, next to him, landing a punch to his arm.

"Oi, Suzuka! You lucky brat…I envy you!" Kijyo said immediately after the girls went to their own room.

"Ha…? What are you talking about?" asked Kazuma, still dumbfounded by the event happened before, that he can't register what just Kijyo said properly.  
>Instead of answering, the dark-skinned Kansai guy suddenly hit his head.<p>

"Ouch!" Kazuma screamed in pain. "Oi, Kijyo! What was that for?"

"Don't dare to pretend to be clueless in front of me! Do you think I don't know what you've done under the futon?" Kijyo smirked playfully. He seemed to enjoy this moment, especially because right after he finished his words, Kazuma's face turned bright red.

"W—what are you talking about? We—I don't do anything at all!" Kazuma reacted almost immediately, with the mix of anger and embarrassment.

" 'We'?" Kijyo raised his eyebrows with teasing smile plastered in his face. He knew exactly, this would made the hot-blooded guy stuttered even more, and it would really fun to watch—at least in his opinion. "You're hiding under the futon with Ise-chan when the teachers came, didn't you?" he continued with a lower voice, so only the two of them could hear it.

As expected, Kazuma's face turned as red as tomato.

"You…what are you…how could you—" he can't even speak normally now. The moment minutes before resurfaced in his mind. Not that he's complaining about that one, but really, he doesn't need to be reminded about it right now, especially not by a perv like Kijyo Madoka!

"See? Told ya," Kijyo grinned even wider. "Of all the places you can hide at, and you chose the futon, with a cute girl inside? You're braver than I thought!"

His words apparently made Kazuma's mind went clear for a second. He even forgot his embarrassment.

"Don't compare me to you!" Kazuma growled. "You're the pervert one, not me! Moreover, I was there first! It's not my fault if she suddenly went there!" It was a truth, really. But he actually said so, just to calm himself down, since the mess inside his head hasn't gone yet.

"There, calm down, Suzuka. We don't want to draw teachers' attention again, do we?" Kijyo half-heartedly tried to stop Kazuma from yelling louder. But of course, his grins were not helping at all.

"Like hell I could calm down! You're the one to pick the fight first!" Kazuma shouted angrily. Nevertheless, he spoke in a lower volume now, knowing that Kijyo was right about drawing teachers' attention.

"No need to yell like that, you know?" Kijyo teased. "And you haven't told me what happened under the futon yet!"

"_Baka yaro_!" Kazuma swearing loudly as he heard Kijyo's question, drawing unwanted attention from bunch of guys near them. "It's—nothing happened, okay? It's not like I would do anything anyway, you _sukebe seijin_!" he said in a lower voice, while glaring to the guys so that they stop looking at his quarrel.

Kijyo looked disappointed on Kazuma's answer.  
>"Meh, you're no fun at all, you know? You had a very rare moment like that, yet you did nothing? What a waste…" he commented, his face frowned. He even ignored the nickname Kazuma used to call him. Under normal circumstances, he would immediately protesting in a loud voice, but now it seems that he's too busy in his own thought.<p>

"I'm not a pervert like you," Kazuma said sternly, seemed not amused at all. But in the contrary, the dark blue-haired guy's mind raced immediately after he said that sentences.

"_Well…it's really nothing…nothing happened…_" Kazuma said to himself. "_I just maybe…embraced her a bit…it can't be helped, right? I'm doing that to prevent her from moving, so the teacher won't find us…it's counted as 'nothing', right? _

_But actually…at that moment I don't really mind to—ARGH! Get a grip of yourself! What am I thinking?_" he cut his own train of thoughts before his imagination started to work.

"_Thanks to that perv Kijyo, I'm starting to think like this!_"

"But really," Kijyo suddenly sighed, his tone changed a bit, and this made Kazuma's mind returned to reality. "Ise-chan really is a cute girl, and I wouldn't mind switching my place with you, if you're so that annoyed—"

A pang of unknown pain stabbed Kazuma's chest. He didn't know what that pain came from, nor cared about that. The only thing that swarming in his mind right was Kijyo's words. It's almost as if his words echoed repeatedly in his head. Blood rushed into his brain in no time.

"_Teme…_"

Kijyo's words cut by a low, murderous growl, coming from Kazuma. Not only he's using a harsh suffix to call Kijyo's name, but also his face suddenly turned menacing, almost scary. Even the usually-carefree Kijyo backed up immediately when he saw Kazuma's expression.

"…if you still want to see the day, don't you dare to continue your words—don't even dare to think any single dirty thing about her. Got it?" Kazuma continued, his voice was so different from usual. This—Kazuma barely realized within his anger—was a kind of tone he would usually use when an unknown guy tried to hit on her—Mizukawa Ise— on their date. Whenever it happened, he instinctively threaten the guy, so he won't dare to try to approach her ever again.

"Ahaha…oi, Suzuka. Take it easy, will ya? I'm just joking, joking!" Kijyo finally responded with a hint of nervousness within his voice. No wonder, his menacing low tone was far scarier than his obvious rage, after all.

After minutes of silence (the other guys are still chattering loudly though, no one realized their quarrel at all), Kazuma's tense went out a bit.

"You have a bad taste of joke, you know…" he muttered, not even bothering to look at Kijyo's face. "I want to sleep earlier, so don't disturb me." Kazuma said as he pulled a blanket to cover his body.

"Suzuka! Wait!" Kazuma heard Kijyo called his name, but he didn't respond. Instead, he pulled his blanket even tighter, before he remembered that this is the futon he shared with her minutes ago.

Blushing wildly as he remembered this fact, he tried to sleep—and failed.

"_How can I sleep after what have happened…?"_

Finally the sun rose. Kazuma woke up very early—he could barely sleep after all. He was now standing at the lobby; he promised her to go together with her on their last School Trip day at Kyoto, and now he's waiting for her to approach.

"Ah, Kazuma-kun!" A familiar voice called his name. He didn't need to look at her to know who's calling him.

"Y—yo, Ise!" he answered, a little bit stuttered.

"I'm sorry…did you wait too long?" she asked with worried face that, in Kazuma's opinion, looks so cute. It made crimson color crept into his cheeks.

"No, it's nothing. I just woke up a little early today," Kazuma explained. "_…thanks to last night's event…_" he added to himself. He was actually curious about her reaction, but it seems that she had no much problem herself—at least not like he had. Maybe she didn't realize how awkward last night's moment was? She's a bit airheaded after all…

"Kazuma-kun?" she asked with a concern within her voice. "You've been silent all of a sudden. Shall we go now?"

"Ah…yeah…" Kazuma finally went back to reality, nodding half-consciously.

"_As I thought… she really didn't realize it…_" Kazuma sighed a bit. "_Well, it can't be helped…_"

"What's wrong, Kazuma-kun?" she asked again, now with a much cheerful tone. "It's our last day at Kyoto! Be more cheerful, will you?"

Kazuma smiled a bit at her words.

"Right…" he muttered. "_I__nstead of worrying for such things, why don't we enjoy this moment—while it's still possible? It's a school trip anyway…_"

"Okay…" Kazuma said, "Where do you want to go first?"

END

note:  
>just in case you're not familiar with japanese words, <em>sukebe seijin<em> means "perverted guy", much or less...  
>and of course, <em>teme<em> is the same as _anata_ or _omae_, just it's much more...harsh?


End file.
